Future Plan
Three Possible Futures The word “future” to me seems something that is very far from my current self. However, just a year ago, like now, I was thinking that university is still not too close, but here I am in university of Toronto! I feel that the future is something that comes without any notice and cannot be predictable. It is probably this way of thought that prevents me from looking forward to my future and makes me feel so uncertain about my future, but looking back at myself and my experiences, I have written down three of the possible futures I hope to achieve. Doctor Many people applying to the life science program probably even had the slightest hope to become a doctor. This was not different for me. I have always thought I wanted to help people as best as I could and I considered a doctor to be a person who can interact with patients the most. Although through indirect experiences through looking at TV shows or through attending seminars discussing this path, I have been faced with many questions regarding if this path is really right for me. However, I still considered this as a possible future because I have still not given up on the path despite the many questions I have b een asking myself. The first step to become a doctor, of course, is to graduate from an undergraduate program. Then, I would have to apply and get accepted to a medical school to earn a M.D. degree. If I were to gain a degree in Canada, I would have to go through residency (or PGME) according to the specialty I choose. By this time, I would be a doctor. http://beadoctor.ca/becoming-a-doctor/how-do-i-become-a-doctor/ Pharmacist While being a doctor would certainly be a privilege, it would also be a great pleasure to give prescriptions to patients. As I mentioned above, I would like to become a person who can help people first hand. Thus, even though a doctor is the most ideal, being a pharmacist appeals to me as equally as being a doctor. Also, when I become a pharmacist, I would be able to have more freedom in m work schedule and this way, I would have a higher chance to travel. Travelling has been one of the top things in my bucket list and by being a pharmacist, I would likely to achieve to get a job that I want and to do what I want o utside of work. To become a pharmacist, I would have to graduate from a pharmacy program, with either a bachelor’s or doctor’s degree. Then, if I were to be a pharmacist in Canada, I would have to take the PEBC exam and enter an apprenticeship or internship program in a pharmacy setting. http://www.pharmacists.ca/pharmacy-in-canada/becoming-a-pharmacist-in-canada/ Researcher (Medical Scientist) I honestly cannot imagine myself having a job as a researcher not only because I do not have interest in doing such job, but also because I would not want to sit inside a lab room for hours and hours every day to find a solution that can potentially lead to no conclusion. However, I am keeping my mind open because I had never had a chance to work in a laboratory setting. Also, I thought it would be interesting to work in a lab in a hospital because I would be working with samples from real life patients. However, what is most appealing is that despite what path I took, either to become a doctor or pharmacist, being a researcher is still an alternate option and I can still help people who are in desperate need, for instance, a cure to a certain type of rare disease. Of course, comparing to the intimacy of a researcher with patients is minimal, but I think being a medical scientist at one point in my life would be a great experience that would allow me to do work in various areas and even allow me to have free time outside a less stressful work environment. In order for me to become a medical scientist, I would have to get a bachelor’s degree in biology, or chemistry, or related fields and then a Ph.D. degree to study a more specialized area. https://collegegrad.com/careers/medical-scientists Being a medical scientist is probably the shortest and flexible path among the three jobs I have listed above, however, I believe that no matter what job I choose in the future, I want to be able to help people directly or indirectly. Final